Something Amazing
by meantsomethinglikethat
Summary: They agree to disagree about where to go first, but the one thing they do agree on is that they're going somewhere. Somewhere else. Away from the city, away from the loft, away from real life for a little while. Nick and Jess are going to take a vacation. Together. Alone. -Not my characters, of course. Some chapters T, some M - consider yourself warned. :) Having fun with it!
1. Chapter 1

They agree to disagree about where to go first, but the one thing they do agree on is that they're going somewhere. Somewhere else. Away from the city, away from the loft, away from real life for a little while. Nick and Jess are going to take a vacation. Together. Alone.

When Jess suggests the vacation, Nick considers for a moment. He doesn't have too many responsibilities, and he thinks he can get shifts covered at the bar. He's been thinking a lot about the bar lately, actually, and if he really plans to work there forever or if he needs to do something else. Plus, he'd love nothing more than some uninterrupted time with Jess. This thing with them - so complicated and simple at the same time. Months of unresolved tension and the weightiness of their friendship and living arrangements at stake...but now that they're finally together _are we together?_ it just feels so right. The last thing he wants right now is Schmidt lecturing them. He just wants to be with her and see what happens. It's still hard for him to wrap his mind around the apparent fact that she wants to be with him, too.

Jess insists they go back to the loft long enough to leave notes for the roommates and pack a quick bag. She takes too long for Nick's taste (how many pairs of shoes could she need?) and he leans against her doorframe, hands in his pockets and his duffle bag at his feet. He'd packed in roughly three minutes - toiletries, clean-ish clothes, phone charger, money. He'd placed his scrawled note to Winston and Schmidt on the counter and come to see if she was ready.

"Jess." Nick watches her opening drawers and shuffling through clothes in her closet. She was still in her sari. "What are you doing? How long do you think we'll be gone? Do you really need all of this?"

"Always be prepared, Nick! I don't know where we're going yet." Jess tucked a pair of flats in her suitcase and considers two dresses she has thrown over her shoulder, trying to make a decision. "Is it hot? Cold? Will we be hiking or swimming? Will I need to dress up? Maybe we should think about where we're going before we..."

Nick strode purposefully toward her, wanting to stop her before she could suggest they not go until they had thought this through. He took the dresses from her, tossing them on her bed. Her mouth fell open and he bent his knees slightly, wrapping an arm around her waist and lifting her, pulling her to him and kissing her hard. Full of passion, lust and reassurance. Jess sighed and curled her fingers into his shirt. _So amazing. Why have I never been kissed like this before Nick?_ She snapped herself out of it. "No, Nick! We can't. Not right now! I have to finish packing so we can get out of here before someone comes home."

Nick pressed his forehead to hers and wrapped both arms around her. "Jess, you don't need all this stuff. Just pack the essentials. Besides, I plan for you to be wearing as little as possible. You don't need clothes."

Jess broke free of his arms, frustrated by his low chuckle. "Just give me five minutes. I need pack a few more things and then write the guys a note."

"Already took care of it." Nick sat on the edge of the bed, loosening his tie.

"Took care of it? We've barely been here five minutes. How did you write a note and pack already?" Jess dropped the pair of mittens she was holding, deciding she probably wouldn't need them. Probably.

"I'm a man, Jessica. I made quick decisions and took action."

Jess laughed at him and tucked two pairs of pajamas into her suitcase. "Is this new for you?"

"Maybe so, Jess. I've decided to stop thinking so much and wasting time on things that aren't important." He resisted the urge to laugh it off or change the subject when she caught his eyes.

"Are you saying I'm important?" Jess stopped packing and approached her bed, stepping in between Nick's legs and placing her hands lightly on his shoulders.

Nick swallowed hard. He was still hesitant to name his feelings for her, especially to her. He remembered how she'd reacted when Paul told her how he felt, and how each of his own recent relationships had fallen apart just as he'd opened up and expressed his feelings. But Jess was different, and he knew he couldn't brush her off. He'd wanted her for so long - he'd never forgive himself if he didn't go all in and see what could happen. He wrapped his arms around her legs and looked up at her. "Jess, you know how important you are to me. Right now, the only person I want to waste time with is you."

Jess was touched and surprised. It wasn't long ago that she could easily have seen him panicking and retreating at a question like that. Something really had changed between them. She cupped his face with her hands, brushing her thumbs over stubble as she kissed him softly. "I like decisive Nick Miller. He's sexy."

"Yeah, he likes you too, Jess. Now how about this packing?" Nick hated to let her go, but she was right - they needed to hurry. He was anxious to get out of the loft before something interrupted them.

Jess grabbed her makeup bag from her dresser and put it in her suitcase. "Okay, this is it in here. I just need to grab a few things from the bathroom and I'm ready to go." Her phone buzzed and she reached for it. "Oh, my dad made it home okay."

"That's great." Nick zipped her suitcase for her and carried it to the hall. "Hey, are you going to change out of that before we leave?"

Jess looked down, apparently just realizing she was still in her wedding clothes. "Ha. Good call, Miller." She started to undo the sari and glanced at Nick just outside her door. She hadn't undressed in front him in a non-sexual situation yet, and it felt oddly intimate, but she decided not to ask him to leave. She began to unloop the soft fabric and unwrap its layers from her body carefully, trying to remember how to fold it. She heard a noise from the hallway and glanced up to see Nick setting the suitcase down. With his rolled-up sleeves and loosened tie, Nick looked to Jess exactly like he had after their failed first date attempt. Her breath caught as she remembered the unresolved heat between them that night and how they'd lingered outside her room in the exact spot Nick was standing now.

Nick had watched as Jess started to remove her sari, but realized quickly he was staring. He had every intention to walk away, so she could have some privacy. He should collect her things from the bathroom, or grab a beer, or make his bed before they left. But the only thing he could do was set the suitcase down and take her in, arms loose at his sides. _God, she's beautiful._ He saw her catch him staring, but still couldn't make himself walk away. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, and his breathing quickened when he noticed a change in her. He watched her drop the collected fabric she'd been handling so carefully. She held his gaze, breaking it only long enough to lift her blouse over her head. She clutched it for a moment, then let it slip through her fingers, along with the rest of her resolve.

"Come here, Nicholas."

"Jess, we..." He realized his voice was hoarse and cracking. He could have been a blind man, and the sound of her voice asking for him like that would make him just as aroused.

"I know. But I need you. Now. Nick...please?" Desire and a little trepidation filled her voice. She hoped he wouldn't turn her down and was suddenly acutely aware of how little clothing she had on.

That was all it took for him to regain his mobility. He crossed her room and savored the relieved grin that passed over her lips, giving her a small smile of his own before he covered her mouth with his. Her lips parted easily for him and when she moaned and pulled back to whisper breathlessly, "There's always time for this," Nick knew he was lost in her. He couldn't tell her no, even if he wanted to. Not that he wanted to.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick reached behind her and blindly swept clothes and shoes from her bed to the floor. Jess giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck as he cupped her smooth thighs and lifted her easily. The feeling of her soft skin beneath his hands and her legs wrapping securely around his waist made Nick ache with wanting her. Her scent, the taste of her skin, and the sounds he was eliciting from her - his senses were completely overwhelmed by Jess.

Jess felt Nick push her back onto the bed and he momentarily broke free from her unbutton his shirt. She shook her head no, as she quickly slipped out of her lacy panties and tossed them to the floor. Nick paused, a confused look passing over his face, but then Jess grasped his tie and pulled him to her. "I need you _now_, Nick. Leave it on, please." She placed a hand behind his neck and whispered in his ear, "Besides, I like you in a tie."

If her words weren't enough encouragement for Nick, her tongue and teeth grazing his earlobe certainly were. He knelt between her legs and resumed kissing her neck, sucking and nipping at her flesh, working his way downward. "Okay, you win. The tie stays. But Jess, I really want to pay attention to some of my favorite parts of you before..."

Jess interrupted him by firmly pushing him upward, reaching for his belt and undoing it quickly while staring into Nick's surprised and darkened eyes. She slid it from his pants and dropped it off the edge of the bed. It clattered on the floor - a sharp noise in the otherwise silent loft. She held his eyes as she unzipped his pants and took him in her hand, appreciating his hoarse groan and the reaction in his face to her touch. His eyes rolled upward and closed, and his breathing deepened. She wanted him inside of her already, but she couldn't help but indulge in a few firm strokes so she could take in his response. Seeing Nick so aroused for her - by her - made her feel powerful and incredibly sexy.

"Jessica, are you...?" He looked into her eyes and didn't need to finish his question. He could see that she was sure, and ready for him - he was glad they'd already had the condom conversation and determined none were needed the night before. The corners of her mouth quirked up when he called her Jessica, he noticed. Suddenly, it was unclear to him why he wasn't kissing her, so he did - urgently, but with tender pecks interspersed. His hand found one of hers resting in her curls, and he matched his palm to it, fingers intertwining. He used his other hand to steady himself, and when he brushed against her, he can feel how wet she is. The contact causes her to suck in her breath and press her head back deeper into the pillow. He pauses, heart racing, taking in the surreal image of her beneath him in her bed, and it seems like only for a moment but maybe it's longer because she squeezes his hand tighter and whispers breathlessly, "Please, Nick."

He enters her then, slowly, all heat and tightness and perfect friction. He still can't take his eyes off of her and he can feel her throaty hum of pleasure vibrating through her body. "God, Jess." He stills when he's completely entered her, briefly, before slowly picking up a rhythm that she matches. She murmurs under her breath _of course she does, she's always talking_ and while he doesn't catch all of it, when he hears her telling him how amazing he feels inside of her, it nearly pushes him over the edge.

He's glad it didn't, though, because the next thing he knows, Jess has bent her knees and tucked them to her chest, propping two smooth, creamy ankles against his shoulders. She enjoys the look of pure shock and wonder she sees on his face so much, she can't help but giggle, and she pulls their joined hands to her mouth and presses a kiss against the back of his hand before letting them settle in her hair again. "What, Miller? I'm not as vanilla as you imagined?"

Nick recovered his composure long enough separate himself from her and kneel, letting go of her hand and tucking one of myriad pillows from her bed beneath her firm ass. He cupped her smooth cheeks after doing so, and ran his palms slowly up each soft leg. "You were never too vanilla when I thought about you," he said in a low, raspy voice. "And I thought about you a lot."

It was Jess's turn to look shocked at this admission. _ He used that voice, oh God, he knows when he uses that voice and says things like "I meant something like that" and "Let's not think about it," he could do anything he wants with me._ His strong hands gently trailed back down her ankles, knees, over her thighs and hips, until one thumb settled on her most sensitive spot, and he guided himself back into her. Shock changed to deep desire as she arched her back and thrust her hips upward toward him. "Did you think about doing this with me, Nick?" Jess teased in a breathless voice. The feeling of him inside her intensified the sensations he was creating by brushing his thumb over her softly. So achingly soft. She could feel herself getting so close, and she matched his rhythm.

"I thought about doing everything with you, Jessica." The seriousness and raw honesty in Nick's low, gravelly tone set her over the edge, and waves of pleasure spread through her body as she moaned. Nick settles his hand at her hip, but doesn't stop thrusting, and he comes moments later while he feels her clenching around him, as he sees her luminous eyes reopening, filled with emotion and staring at him from above flushed cheeks and swollen lips.

Nick rolls onto his back next to her, and her hand finds his as they lay for a moment, recovering. He feels a momentary panic about what he said, but he makes up his mind that if she asks him to expand on what "everything" meant, and if there was any sort of double meaning, he'll have the conversation with her. But he's not going to bring it up now, and she doesn't ask. She does, however, lean onto her side and kiss his shoulder, his cheek, and then when he turns to look at her, his lips. A lingering, satisfied, tender kiss that he can't imagine roomfriends with benefits share with each other. He can see some questions in her eyes, but he also sees happiness and contentment, and that's enough for now. He doesn't want to ruin anything with a heavy conversation, so he just squeezes her hand.

"Nick. I know exactly where we should go! Have you ever been to the Redwoods?"


	3. Chapter 3

As it turned out, Nick had not been to the Redwoods. Jess made a big deal about how long he'd lived in California without seeing one of nature's greatest wonders, but admitted it had been a long time since she'd been there, too. And Nick agreed that it sounded like a pretty amazing place for them to go. Better than any other ideas they'd had, for sure.

*flashback to the car driving home from the wedding*

"What about Las Vegas?"

"No, Jess, Schmidt took me to Vegas one time and you would not believe the things I saw him do there. Permanent negative association. Pass."

"Maybe not quite Vegas, then - the Hoover Dam?"

"Why would I drive that far to see a bunch of water when I can go look at the ocean?"

"Nick, it's not just a bunch of...forget it. Okay, how about...Graceland?"

"Graceland?! How long do you think I want to drive? Besides, I'm not that into Elvis. What about Mexico?"

"Do you even have a passport, Miller?"

"Huh. No. Okay, Mexico's out."

*end flashback*

Though like water, trees were readily available locally, even Nick couldn't dismiss the idea that the Redwoods would probably be something worth seeing. So he tucked a curl behind her ear and told her, "The Redwoods sound amazing. Let's finish getting things packed up."

Jess hopped out of bed and sorted through the clothes Nick had swept to the floor until she found a yellow floral patterned cotton dress that would be comfortable to spend a long time in the car in. She pulled it on and retrieved her panties from the floor nearby, slipping them up over her hips. "Stop looking at me like that, Miller. We have to get going! You don't think it's too late to get started, do you?"

"No, let's just drive. We can stop somewhere if we need to." Nick zipped and buttoned his pants, then sighed. "I'll probably change too."

Jess stopped on her way out the door to get her toiletries from the bathroom, and turned to point a finger at him. "Don't you dare, Nick Miller. I love that tie on you." She was off down the hallway.

Nick ran a hand through his hair and smiled after her. _I really need to dress up more often for her._

Jess met Nick by the doorway five minutes later, after tucking an armful of products and hair appliances into her suitcase. "Okay, I'm ready!" She glanced at the note Nick had left for Winston and Schmidt. "What is this? 'Gone on a trip. Be back soon. N & J.' On the back of a receipt? What the hell, Nick? We need to do better than that! And I need to call Cece, and you need to call the bar, and I need to let the school know I can't start right away..."

"Is that going to be okay?" Nick rubbed her shoulders as Jess dropped onto the couch with a notepad and pen.

"I think so. Those kids were out of control, and it sounded like they really needed someone. Plus, it's almost the end of the year, and Peg, um, has an in with the principal. I think they can get a sub. And if it doesn't work out, I'll find something. Or keep teaching writing." She paused to put her hand on his. "I just really want to do this. I'm always the responsible one and I deserve to just go off on a whim and do something fun for once without talking myself out of it!"

Nick stopped rubbing her shoulders as the words hit him. _What the hell does that mean? Is this just a fling for her?_ He sat on the other end of the couch and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

Jess put the finishing touches on her note and doodled a happy sun smiling over a flower. "'Dear Winston and Schmidt, Nick and I are taking a trip up the coast and plan to visit the Redwoods. Spur of the moment - sorry, next time we'll do a group road trip! We have our phones so call if you need anything. Not sure when we'll be back - maybe a week? We'll check in. Love, Nick and Jess. PS - Schmidt, you better have made a decision by the time we get back.' How's that sound?"

"Sounds good, Jess." She immediately noticed a change in his voice and looked up to see Nick's dejected face.

"Nick? What's wrong? Are you worried about the bar?" Jess crawled across the couch and tucked her legs under her, reaching for his hand. She felt his body tense at her touch, and felt a sick feeling in her stomach. He wasn't looking at her. "Talk to me, please."

Nick took a deep breath and it took every fiber of his being to not just tell her everything was fine. He glanced into her worried eyes and looked down again, absently playing with the end of his tie. "I know we don't know what this is yet. Or...that's what I thought. But what you said, about just having fun? Is that all...is that what you want?"

Jess picked up Nick's hand and kissed his palm. _Stupid, Jess. Here you are practically begging this man, who has been hurt by so many women, to give you a shot earlier tonight - and then you go and say something ridiculous and give him the idea that this is just sex to you._ "Nick, that's not what I meant at all! I'm so used to doing what I'm supposed to, not necessarily what I want to. I _want_ to do this. With you. And being with you is _fun_, even if we decide it's something more serious. It's really fun. I love spending time with you." She watched his face carefully and felt relief flood her body when she could sense him starting to relax. She pressed both of her palms to his and threaded their fingers together, feeling her stomach turn over when he squeezed her hands. "That's all I meant. We still haven't put a label on this, but I think it's safe to say that it's past a fling? I mean, it is for me."

Nick looked into her face and wanted to believe her. He saw nothing but honesty there and Jess had never let him down or lied to him. He didn't want to scare her, but he also knew that if things didn't work with them, what he'd gone through with Caroline would be nothing compared to losing Jess as his roommate, his friend, and his...whatever she is now. _Way to go, man. If she didn't already have any clue about how you feel, she sure does now. Whether she has feelings or not, she's gotta suspect that you do, reacting this way at the possibility of this just being a meaningless fling to her. _He forced himself to trust her, though. He was in this deep already and there was no going back for him, so if she didn't feel the same way, he'd have to deal with it at some point, no matter what.

"It's past that for me too, Jess," he said quietly. Nick pulled her to his lap, and she wrapped her arms around him, tucking her face against his neck. He pressed a kiss into her hair and held her tightly, and then lifted her chin to look in her eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but just kissed her softly instead. "I love spending time with you too." He cleared his throat, and then smiled at her. "Should we hit the road?"


	4. Chapter 4

It would add at least a couple hours of driving to their trip, but Jess insisted they take 101-N for their trip. Nick started to protest, but when she told him she had memories of driving with her family along 101 on their trips to the Oregon Coast, he gave in. He took the first shift driving, and Jess slept soundly in the seat next to him. He stole some glances at her as they drove in the moonlight, wondering exactly what they were doing, but thankful that she was with him.

By early morning, they'd reached Salinas and Nick was exhausted after five hours of non-stop driving. Jess awoke shortly before they made it, and begged Nick to stop at Pinnacles National Park, but he promised her he'd take her to any park she liked on the trip back if they could just find somewhere to sleep for a little while. They stopped at a gas station and then Jess took over the driving. Nick held her hand, rubbing his thumb across her wrist, but he fell asleep almost immediately. Jess decided to drive for a couple of hours until they neared San Francisco, and then find a hotel room for them. They both needed real sleep. She glanced at the map on her phone and realized that in California, 101-N didn't really follow the coastline like it did in Oregon. She decided to take CA-1 N instead, which hugged the ocean and would take them through San Francisco as well.

After a bit of driving, Jess saw signs for Big Basin Redwoods State Park. She roused Nick gently. "Hey, Nick. Look. Redwoods!"

Nick looked at the dash, confused. "How long have we been driving? Are we there already?" He rubbed his eyes.

"No way, Nick. We're going to Redwood National Park - it's almost in Oregon. But this is some of the first part of the coastal forest we can see. Isn't it gorgeous?"

Nick was certain he would appreciate the view more with some sleep and a non-moving vehicle. As it was, trying to stare out the window at the trees was making him feel sick. He rolled the window down, leaned back into his reclined seat and took a few deep breaths of the salty air. Jess looked over, noticing his tired eyes. "I'm sorry I woke you. I was just really excited. You should go back to sleep." She placed her hand on his thigh and he closed his hand over hers.

"That's okay, Jess. How long have you been driving?"

"Just about an hour. I switched from 101-N so I could see the ocean. Doesn't it smell great?"

Nick agreed, it did smell much better than what they were used to in LA. The open window helped calm his stomach and he closed his eyes.

The next time he opened them, the car was parked and he was alone. He sat up, disoriented, and realized he was in a motel parking lot. He glanced up at the sign. The Sea Breeze. A little dated, with rocky decor. He could hear waves crashing. Nick opened the door and got out to stretch, assuming Jess was inside. He realized the reason he could hear waves so clearly was that they were right on the ocean. It was cooler, maybe in the sixties, and overcast. Nick leaned against the back of the car and stared out at the rolling water, greenish-grey and soothing, framed in fog. He was so absorbed in the view and the sounds of the ocean, he didn't hear Jess approaching from behind him and he jumped a little when he heard her voice. "I got us a room. Sorry for startling you!"

Nick relaxed, pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her from behind. "Hey. It's okay." He gestured to the building. "How did you choose this? We're not in San Francisco, are we?"

Jess leaned back into Nick's arms, enjoying his warmth. She wasn't wearing a jacket with her yellow dress and the ocean air was chillier than LA. "This is Pacifica - it's pretty close, but I figured it would be easier to find somewhere to stay. I stopped at a coffee shop for some tea and James, the barista, recommended this place. They only had one room left, but it's a queen with an ocean view. I think we should stay here tonight and finish the drive to the Redwoods tomorrow. Sound okay?"

Nick nuzzled against her neck, feeling her curls tickle his face and taking in the scent of her shampoo mixed with the ocean breeze. "It sounds amazing. Literally. I can't believe we're going to get to fall asleep to this sound. Thanks for finding it, Jess."

Jess turned into him, snuggling against his chest. She tiptoed up to whisper in his ear, "Thank you for coming on an adventure with me." Her warm breath contrasted with the cooler air and sent a chill down his spine. _ How is this happening? I've had maybe 3 hours of sleep in the rollercoaster of the last 24 hours and all she has to do is whisper in my ear to get me going._ Nick chalked it up to adrenaline and the newness of whatever they had, but he knew he needed more rest. He wanted to enjoy his whole trip with her, starting with this quirky little motel that was so very Jess. He eased her away gently and slipped into one of her favorite old-timey voices. "Hey there Miss Day...this sailor needs some sleep." She grinned at him, and he returned to his normal voice as he pulled her suitcase and his duffle from the back of the car. "And food - can we find somewhere nearby?"

"Yeah, actually, James said the restaurant next door is terrific. And it's called Nick's! But I picked us up a few things in the coffee shop, so maybe we can go there for dinner. I could use some more sleep too." She retrieved a bag from behind her seat and started off toward their room.

Nick followed her and set their bags down just inside the door. The room was older, but clean, and the view from the window was spectacular. Nick closed the door behind them and opened the window. Jess assembled a spread on the small table next to the window - a bottle of orange juice and two waters, a giant muffin, an assortment of bagels and cream cheese, and two bananas. "We'll have to venture out later for supplies, but this should carry us to a nap," she said with a smile.

Nick opened a water and sat on the edge of a bed. "It's great, Jess. This whole thing is just...great. I've never stayed somewhere this close to the ocean like this. Well, except...it kind of reminds me a little of the night we slept on the beach."

Jess laughed as she peeled a banana. "I'm not sure how anything could remind you of that. You were a little intoxicated." She passed the banana to him and started on her own.

"I remember more than you think." Nick stared at her, and Jess blushed. "Anyway, that's a good memory. I love that this place brings it up. But I hate to tell you, I'm going to shut these drapes for now and it's time for me to lose the tie, Jess." He leaned across the table to pull the curtains closed.

"No, not the tie!" Jess cried in mock agony. "You know how I feel about it." She dropped her banana peel in the garbage and stepped toe to toe with him, expertly loosening the knot in the tie and undoing it. She pulled on one loose end slowly, so it slid from around his neck, and she draped it across the back of a chair without moving away from him. Nick swallowed hard and his jaw twitched as Jess started on his shirt buttons. "I have pretty strong feelings about this shirt, too."

Nick settled a hand at her waist and pulled her close to him. "You can't seduce me right now, Jessica. I'll be a willing participant later, but now, I need sleep."

"Hey, you're the one who can't keep any space between us. Middle school dance rules, Miller. I'm just helping you get comfortable - I know you did most of the driving." She slipped the shirt off of his shoulders and pushed it slowly down his arms, adding it to the back of the chair.

His breath caught when her fingers curled around his belt, and he covered her hand with his. "I think that's against middle school dance rules, Miss Day." He leaned forward and covered her mouth with his, in a soft but lingering kiss. "Later." He stepped away and undid his belt himself, tossing his pants across the chair and pulling back the covers to the bed to climb between the cool sheets. With an overcast sky outside, the drapes did a great job blocking light from the room. "You coming?"

Jess nodded, grabbing a hair tie from her purse and piling her hair into a messy, loose bun. The silhouette of her bare neck in the dim room gave Nick another surreal feeling, as he took in the domesticity of their situation. He watched her fingers find the hem of her dress, lifting it over her head slowly. He pulled her side of the covers back, but she crossed the room in just her bra and panties to the bathroom. He could hear water running and she returned a few minutes later, slipping into the sheets and crowding his side of the bed. His hand found her goosebumped flesh. "That's what you get for parading around here with no clothes on, Jessica." She said nothing, but he could feel her smile without seeing her face. He pulled her body to him, spooning her, and she locked her fingers with the hand he rested on her hip. Drifting to sleep with the waves crashing, Jess in his arms in a cool room somewhere on the foggy California coast...Nick could think of nothing more peaceful.


	5. Chapter 5

When Jess wakes up, the other side of the bed is empty. She hears the shower going in the small bathroom and stretches. A glance at the clock tells her they've slept until early afternoon. She gets out of bed and starts toward the bathroom, then thinks better of it and moves to carefully close the window without disturbing the drapes. She tiptoes into the bathroom and quietly brushes her teeth.

Nick finally feels human again and is enjoying the hot shower. He'd slept so heavily, he didn't remember dreaming at all. Waking up with Jess tucked next to him and the ocean roaring in his ears was like his idea of paradise. He'd opened the bathroom window while brushing his teeth and waiting for the water to adjust temperature. As he rinsed shampoo from his hair, he was surprised to hear the sounds of the waves dull suddenly.

The shower door opened and Nick saw Jess standing in front of him, wearing no more clothing than she'd fallen asleep in. "Hey, lady. Did I wake you? I tried to be quiet. Why'd you shut the window?"

Jess said nothing, but slid a bra strap down over her shoulder, reaching behind her to undo it. Nick stared at her, mesmerized into silence. Sudsy water trailed down his body and steam began to gather in the tiny room. She dropped the last of her clothing to the floor, collecting her shower supplies from the counter and setting them on the tiled ledge. Jess stepped into the tiny shower, crowding him, and pulling the door closed behind her. "You didn't wake me. A shower sounds great, though. Mind if I join you?"

Nick stepped backwards, hitting the wall and making space for her. "Sure. It's cozy in here."

"That's okay. No funny stuff, Miller - this shower is strictly business. I want to explore the town, maybe get some shopping in before dinner." Jess turned her back to the spray and let water soak her hair, massaging her scalp with her fingertips. "Mmm, this feels amazing." She collected shampoo in her hand.

"No funny stuff? Why'd you join me in the shower, then?" Nick still stood against the wall, unsure of himself. He itched to reach out and touch her creamy skin, naked and wet and inches from him. The smell of her shampoo filled the shower and invaded his senses. "I was almost done. Do you want me to get out?"

Jess rinsed her hair, head tilted back and eyes closed, a soft sigh escaping her throat. "Oh, you know me. Better for the environment. Water scarcity. Plus, if we shower together, it saves time." She ignored his last question. The lid to her conditioner clicked shut, a loud noise in the small space, and he locked eyes with her for a moment as she smoothed her fingers through her hair. She turned quickly and reached for her body wash and a shower puff.

Nick contemplated the situation. A large part of him was sure - absolutely positive - that Jess was fucking with him. And enjoying it. But this was just the beginning of their trip and, honestly, the beginning of possibly something bigger between them. He didn't want to offend her or make the wrong move. He realized he hadn't moved at all since she joined him in the shower.

"You still have some shampoo in your hair, Nick. Switch?" He stepped under the spray obediently, feeling suds slide down his body. He wiped his palm over his face, sweeping water away from his eyes.

When she started for the back of the shower, the body wash slid from her hand and thudded against the tile floor. She glanced over her shoulder at him and bent at the waist to pick it up, the perfect curve of her ass making contact with a part of Nick's body that he had little control over. He would swear it took her a million years to move again, and he held his breath the entire time. "Oops," she chuckled softly as she slowly straightened, clutching the bottle against her chest and turning to face him. "It _is_ cozy in here."

This time when he made eye contact with her and her headed ducked, his hand reached out to lift her chin. The sparkle in her eyes was unmistakable, even in the steam, and he could see her biting her cheeks to keep from laughing.

"You're a damn tease, Jessica Day." Nick took a step forward, and that was all it took to back her up against the tile. His entire body was tense. He placed a palm against the wall on either side of her, invading her space. "That was pretty cruel."

Jess giggled. "Sorry, Nick. I just thought it'd be fun to play a temptress and see how long it would take you to catch on." She leaned forward to kiss him, but he took his hands from the wall, reaching between them to remove the body wash and puff from her hands.

"Turn around."

Jess wasn't sure she heard his low voice clearly and was a little bit shocked at the sudden and apparent power shift. She'd started this game, but she was definitely not in control anymore. He'd never dodged a kiss from her, either - well, not since they sat on her bed and joked about which roommate would impregnate her. But that was months ago. "What?"

Nick's voice was calm but serious. "Turn around, Jess."

A corner of her mouth raised in a nervous smile, and she slowly turned to face the shower wall. She no longer had anything to hold on to and didn't really know what to expect from him, so she dropped her arms to her sides and closed her eyes. All her nerves stood on end in anticipation. The entire room was filled with steam now, and the shower was so cramped that she was still in the spray.

Nick lathered body wash into the puff. _Jesus, no wonder she smells so good all day long. All of her bath stuff smells the same._ He was dizzy with heat, this scent that had intoxicated him since she first moved into the loft, and the thrill that she'd followed his instructions. He began at her shoulders, tangling his fingers in her curls to lift them out of the way so he could glide soap across her body in lazy circles. Everything was moving so achingly slow, and Jess felt heat spread through her body and straight between her legs. His quiet control over the situation made her pulse with desire. She felt her cheeks flush, because this wasn't the type of thing she was used to, but she trusted him.

He moved his way down her back, and when he told her to put her hands against the wall, she didn't bother asking him to repeat himself this time. He slowly lathered each arm without moving from behind her. She arched backwards, aching to feel him against her, but he kept just enough distance between them. When his knuckles grazed the underside of her breast, she sucked in air and whimpered, her body shuddering.

Nick didn't stop. "You okay?" he asked her evenly.

She nodded vigorously. "Yes, just - Nick...I'm so ready for you." Her cheeks burned. It was one thing to tell him she needed him when she felt powerful, but admitting it when she felt so little control was a different story. She couldn't believe how badly she wanted him.

Nick lathered lower now, careful not to touch her with anything but the shower pouf. "Well, Jessica. This shower is serious business." His voice was low and graveled and it made her knees weak. "Turn around."

_Thank God. Finally._ She dropped her palms from the tile, but as she started to face him, she heard him tell her to stay against the wall. She caught his darkened eyes and had to use all of her self-control to not press her body against him. Nick added more body wash and then set the bottle on the tile ledge behind her, watching her swallow hard. She snuck a glance downward to confirm that he was as turned on as she was, and then closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the shower wall. Her body tensed in anticipation of his touch and she ached for him.

Watching her bite her lip just about made Nick lose his willpower, but he was incredibly hard and fully enjoying how into this Jess seemed to be. He'd never envisioned her this way and he hadn't done it with anyone else, but it was working for both of them. He began lathering her stomach, noting the hitch in her breathing as he made contact with her body again. "Keep your eyes closed." Soaping each breast made her chest heave, and he was careful to avoid her most sensitive areas directly. He worked his way lower, eliciting a moan from her when he lightly slid the puff between her legs.

When she said his name again, with a touch of desperation, Nick couldn't tell if it was the muffled ocean waves he could hear through the window, or just his own blood pounding. "Eyes closed, Jess." He circled his fingers around one wrist and pulled her away from the wall, trading places with her so she stood directly in the spray. Releasing her wrist, he worked water through her hair with his fingers, rinsing the conditioner she'd forgotten about.

He was being so careful to barely touch her. But when her breasts skimmed his chest and she moaned his name, he lost all his willpower. His fingers tangled in her hair, pulling her body against his. Her surprised whimper drowned as he covered her mouth with his, kissing her roughly and desperately. Her eyes flew open as he backed her into the tile wall and lifted her easily, her legs wrapping around him. Nick entered her swiftly and groaned hoarsely as he felt how wet she was and how tightly she gripped him. Jess was louder, and he shushed her with a kiss. "Easy, Jess. We have neighbors."

Nick slowed his pace, thrusting deeply and savoring the feeling of being inside her. His mouth found one of her nipples and he flicked his tongue against it, then sucked it gently and grazed it with his teeth. Jess tightened her fingers in his hair and shifted her hips slightly, so that the angle allowed friction in just the right place. When he focused his attention on her other breast, licking and sucking, she knew she was close, and when he bit her lightly, she came hard, her body wracked with pleasure.

Nick kissed her as her breathing slowed, and she whispered breathlessly to him, "Put me down." He wasn't sure what her plan was, but he was past the point of controlling the situation and he lowered her gently. When she settled lightly to her knees, Nick looked down into her beautiful face. "Jess, you don't have to..."

"I want to, Nicholas." She wasted no time teasing him, knowing he'd been just as ready as she had. Her hand firmly wrapped around him, stroking what she couldn't suck into her mouth. Nick had been close when Jess came, and seeing her lips wrapped around him fulfilled one of his favorite fantasies. Knowing that he'd just been inside her pushed him over the edge, and he whispered her name hoarsely, warning her. She held his eyes, but made no move to stop. He leaned his head back against the shower wall, groaning as he came.

He felt her body slide upward against his, watched her turn the water off, and heard her whisper in his ear, "Shhh...neighbors." Nick chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her deeply, then pressed his forehead to hers. "Sorry if I messed up your plans to explore the shopping, Jess. You should know that I've thought a lot about you in the shower, and I just couldn't resist."

Jess laughed and pressed a palm to his chest. "The only place I want to explore is a walk on the beach with you later, Miller. This was all me. There was a reason I closed the windows before I came in here."

The smile stayed on his face as he retrieved a towel for her, wrapping it around her shoulders before he grabbed one for himself and tucked it around his waist. He had a nagging voice in the back of his head that he couldn't ignore, though, and he knew he had to silence it. "Hey, um...that was really hot, Jess. Like, ridiculously hot. But was it too - um, were you okay with that?"

Jess had selected a second towel and wrapped her hair in it. She heard the nervousness in Nick's voice and she stepped closer to him, wrapping her hands around his neck. "Definitely okay, Nick. I'll tell you if something's not okay. Deal?"

Nick nodded, relieved. "Okay, good. Not that that's the only thing I'm into, I mean...I didn't plan it. It just happened." He started to frown, not sure if he was making himself clear.

Jess kissed him softly. "I know. I didn't plan to be such a tease, either. I _did_ plan to have sex with you in there, though. You're not the only one with shower fantasies."

Nick hugged her back, thankful that she understood him, even when he wasn't sure what he was trying to say. "Hey, I should check in with the bar and call the guys. Have you talked to Cece yet?"

Jess untangled herself from Nick and left the bathroom to grab her phone. "No, I completely forgot! I was exhausted this morning." Her eyes widened and her voice went higher. "Nick, why do I have a text from Schmidt asking me to tell you that Winston's fine and he picked him up from the hospital this morning? And that he almost definitely doesn't have rabies?! Do you know anything about this?"

Nick slapped a palm to his forehead and joined her. "Uh, yeah. I can't believe I forgot to tell you. Bucky bit Winston. I talked to him just before I found you. No rabies...that's, uh, that's great news, right?"

Jess stared at him. "We went back to the loft! We packed and had amazing sex and left a note! It didn't cross your mind during any of that to say, 'Hey, Jess, by the way, Winston was bitten by the badger?' We should have checked on him! We are terrible friends." She sank into a chair as her voice broke.

Nick pulled the other chair next to hers and sat down, threading his fingers with the hand that wasn't clutching her phone. "I'm sorry, Jess. I should have told you. But it really didn't cross my mind before we left. There was so much going on...I honestly kind of forgot you didn't already know. Schmidt texted me while I was driving last night to let me know they decided to keep him for observation just to make sure he didn't need stitches or look infected, but that Bucky had vaccination records and so did Winston, so there was no real danger. And when Winston and I talked at the reception, he's the one who helped me realize I needed to come after you. He didn't want me to stay." Jess took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "I know you always want to take care of everyone, but you don't have to do it all. We all help each other out, Jess. Schmidt's got this under control."

Jess squeezed his hand and nodded. "I know. I just feel guilty. I'm not there for Cece today either." She glanced her phone again and scrolled through some more texts. "Her family's going home, but she and Schmidt are supposed to talk later today. Nick, I'm a bad friend."

"Jess, you know that's not true. Cece called the wedding off. It's not like she was left by someone she was in love with. And she and Schmidt will have to work things out on their own. You can't force him to make a decision." He looked at her worried face. "You should call her, though. See how she's doing. I'm going to get dressed and call Schmidt and the bar in a while, okay?"

Jess nodded, trying to smile. Nick looked her in the eye. "Do you want to go home, Jess? We can be there tonight. I'll pack the car up and I'm good to drive now." He lifted their joined hands and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "I'll take you anywhere you want to go. We can always go to the Redwoods another time."

She immediately shook her head. "I don't want to go home. I just need to talk to her. She's just going to tell me not to come back yet and to enjoy myself." Her cheeks colored, but she pressed on. "Besides, she's always thought there was something here." She gestured between them.

Nick let go of her hand and cupped her face, brushing his thumbs along her cheeks. He gave her a lingering kiss and then a sweet peck that sent butterflies through her stomach.

"Cece's a wise woman, Jess." Then he stood, grabbing his bag and heading back into the bathroom, leaving her to think things over by herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Nick stares at himself in the finally-defogged bathroom mirror for awhile after leaving Jess alone at the table. He's having a hard time convincing himself that everything that's happened in the last few days is real. He also knows he's been falling for Jess for a long time, and until recently, has been doing everything he can to protect himself.

_She deserves so much more than you. You'll hurt her somehow, or she'll realize she made a mistake with you. Maybe she doesn't even want a real relationship with you, and is just happy with this irresistible limbo of two best friends and roommates having amazing sex. What if you're just a placeholder until she finds someone she does want to be with? She could have anyone she wants. _Nick fought with himself in his head. _She waited for you, though. She waited for you to come find her and practically begged you not to end things. That look on her face when you offered to call it...Jesus, it about broke you to do it, but you had to give her a chance to get out. And she didn't want it. That has to count for something. You can't walk away from her just because she might break your heart. Okay, almost certainly will break your heart. But she's Jess. So you have to try or you will never forgive yourself. Stop thinking so much and just let things happen with her, man. Make some grown up moves. _

Nick pulled items from his toiletry bag, dampened his face, and started to shave. He wished he could talk to Tran. He felt like he was on the right track, but some reassurance would have been nice. Tran really got him. He didn't want to overwhelm Jess or make the rest of their trip awkward, so he didn't want to just sit down and lay his cards on the table. He was pretty sure she had a good idea he had feelings for her, though - and the fact that she hadn't opted to go home to avoid that felt like a good sign to him. It felt really good. Like, definite best thing that had happened to him in a fucked-up couple of years kind of good.

Home...he needed to talk to Schmidt and Winston and arrange his schedule with the bar. He splashed his face and put on some jeans and a dark grey long-sleeve shirt. Opening the bathroom door, he found the room empty and the drapes open. He looked out to see Jess sitting on one of the large rocks across the parking lot, with spraying surf visible from below. She's changed into a blue dress and added tights and a cardigan, and looks to be in the middle of a serious conversation on her phone.

Nick grabs his own phone, his room key and wallet, and heads out of the room. Jess smiles when she sees him coming and says, "Hold on a sec, Cece." She covers the phone with her hand and looks him up and down appraisingly. "Looking good, Miller."

He laughs and bends down to kiss her, because he can. "You too, beautiful. Hey, I think I'm going to go for a walk." He swallows hard. "Can I take you to dinner, Jess?" _It's a lot easier when she's not in a towel._

She grinned at him and nodded. "Yeah. Do you want to go to Nick's?"

"Well, if James the barista recommended it, how can we go wrong?" Her throaty laughter was definitely on the list of his top-five favorite sounds. "He was right about the motel. Hey, is Cece okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." She holds the phone up, gesturing to him that she needs to get back to her friend. "Talk more at dinner?"

"Sounds good, Jess. I'll meet you here at seven." He kisses her goodbye, and starts to turn away. He fills with warmth when she hums softly, catches his hand, and pulls him back for another kiss.

"It's a date, Miller."

Nick stops at the front desk to get the number for the restaurant. The desk clerk asks if he can help with anything else. "Um, yeah - do you have a tide table? Can you walk on the beach out here at low tide?"

The clerk hands him a small pocket calendar with the tides printed on it. "Absolutely - this is Rockaway Beach. Next low tide is around midnight, though. But it's supposed to be clear tonight. If that's too late, there are a lot of trails and walking paths around here. Nick's takes reservations and there's live music and dancing tonight - it's a great place to take your girlfriend. Is it a special occasion?"

Nick smiles, not bothering to correct him. He likes the way it sounds. "Not exactly, but I still want it to be special."

"After dinner, take her for a little hike up the bluff. The view is spectacular." The clerk explained in a little more detail where to go and that it was a gentle hike, nothing strenuous.

Nick thanked him and headed out. Jess was no longer on her rock, and Nick walked in the direction of the bluff. He pulled out his phone and made a reservation at the restaurant, asking for a table with a view. He started along the zigzagging path up toward the bluff, and chose a bench, overlooking the waves and trying to decide which calls to make first.

He settled on ones related to work. They would be easier. Big Bob was hesitant to cover for Nick, but when he explained that he was on a spur of the moment road-trip vacation with Jess, he told Nick he'd take care of it and get someone else to work.

"Really, man? That's great. Thank you." It was easier than Nick had expected.

"No one likes to work with you when you're fighting with Jess. Plus, we have bets going about when you'll finally get together, and I picked next week. Have a great time, Nick."

Nick heard the call end and rubbed his hand over the back of his neck. _I am so obvious._ He was relieved, though, not to have to worry about the bar.

The next call was harder. He'd had several missed calls and six texts from Schmidt on his phone. He'd seen the first five all at once the night before, when he turned his phone back on while driving. He was too tired to respond, and didn't really feel much need, since Schmidt had already reported Winston to be fine by the time he received the messages.

**Where are you? Women are fighting over me, Nick. I don't know where to go.**

**Have you seen Winston?**

**This is not funny, the wedding's off. Prank is over. Are you two pranking me now because I didn't go in the air ducts? This suit is very expensive. You know I'm claustrophobic.**

**Well, I found Winston. Headed to the hospital now. I'm going to stay with him - I'm afraid I'll get to the loft and find Cece and Elizabeth are both in my bed. Actually, that sounds...never mind. Where the hell are you, man?**

**Good news! Bucky has vaccination records and Winston doesn't have rabies. Do you? That's the only explanation I can think of for why I haven't seen you or heard from you. Is Jess with Cece? Neither of you are answering your phone.**

The one from this morning was new.

**Well. Made it back to the loft and found your note. What. The. Hell. Nicholas. What have you done? This will not end well. She's cleaner than you so she gets to stay when - and I do mean when - this blows up in your face.**

Nick sighed and made the call.

Schmidt's tone was crisp and cool. "Well. You're alive. Thanks for touching base. Winston's fine, thanks for your concern. I'm in the middle of some pressing life choices here, Nick. What can I do for you?"

Nick resigned himself. He'd hoped for voice mail. "Schmidt, it was a spur of the moment thing. We...I'm not sure what we're doing, but we're trying to figure it out."

Schmidt hissed at him through the phone. "I knew you should never have kissed her! I knew it would ruin things." A thought occurred to him and his tone changed, panicked and wheedling. "Don't sleep with her, Nick. Don't do it! There's still a chance to fix this. Just come home, right now."

Nick winced, but said nothing. He could practically feel Schmidt's anger vibrating through the phone.

"Oh. I see. Well. This is fantastic. I'll start looking through the apartment ads for you. Do you want a studio? I don't think you can afford a one-bedroom by yourself. Do you want to see if your silent Asian friend wants to share a place with you?"

"Schmidt..."

"I'll start bringing home boxes from the office for you. The ones that hold reams of paper are excellent for moving. Very sturdy. Do you want-"

"Schmidty, man. I'm falling in love with her."

Schmidt was at a loss for words. A few beats of silence crossed the connection. Nick heard a large sigh, and Schmidt's voice was calm again. "Well, of course you are, Nicholas. Did you just figure it out? I only wish I'd know you were considering acting on it during True American. I would have sacrificed Holly to you."

Nick's mouth dropped open. "Why is everyone more aware of what's going on with me than I am?! And why do you think you're qualified to give me relationship advice? Your college girlfriend and a model who just left her fiance at the altar both want to be with you, and you ran away from them."

Schmidt ignored him, and continued in a placating tone. "Look, I didn't mean it about moving out. I'll help pick up the pieces for you later. We can make her leave. And then we'll make a Jess video, just like we did for Caroline."

Nick felt himself growing angry. "How do you know she doesn't feel the same way, Schmidt? Maybe I already told her."

Schmidt dismissed him. "Be serious, Nick. You haven't told her. Nick Miller has a hard time expressing non-angry feelings. Just don't go making any grand gestures, okay? You can come back here, and we'll go out, and I'll pass you every gorgeous woman who comes my way. You can have first choice."

"I don't want you to fix me up, Schmidt. I want to see where this goes. I like being with her."

Schmidt was quiet for a moment. "Nick, I watched what you went through with Caroline, okay? And she was...nothing compared to Jess. I'm worried about you."

Nick sighed heavily. "I know, man. But I want...I'm ready for the next step with someone. I've tried to talk myself out of feelings for her for a long time, and it's not working. I'm not positive we're on the same page yet, but...you know, my dad died, and life is short, and I want this. With her. We'll figure it out. She's making me happy, Schmidt. I gotta give it a shot."

The line was quiet for so long, Nick was afraid the connection was lost.

Schmidt cleared his throat. "So, how was it? You're going to tell me, right? Does she like to be spanked, because I've always wondered if..."

"Jar! Bye, Schmidt." Nick hung up.

He tried calling Winston next, but did get voice mail this time - with a new rambling outgoing message that ended with Winston singing some loud bars of "We Are the World." Nick frowned and decided Winston must be on a lot of pain meds and still in his philosophical phase. He hung up and sent a text instead.

**Hey man, I hear you're going to be fine. I'm glad. I'm really sorry I wasn't there. I'll make it up to you. Thanks for the push.**

Jess wandered back into the hotel room after Nick left, still on the phone with Cece. She'd already filled Cece in on where she and Nick were, and apologized profusely for not being there. Cece seemed very laid back about everything that had happened. She insisted that the wedding being called off was not a big deal to her, but she did feel guilty about letting it get that far.

"Seriously, Jess. If Schmidt doesn't want to be with me, I'm swearing off men for awhile. Maybe forever. I think I'll just find a sperm donor and go it alone. I don't need a man."

Jess rallied behind her friend, climbing into the bed and hugging her knees to her chest. "Of course you don't, Cece! You'll be a great mother. So, um, have you talked to Schmidt?"

"Not yet. I couldn't go back to my apartment last night, with all of my family there. I checked into a hotel and slept until a few hours ago. He left me a message and wants to talk." Cece's voice broke. "Jess, what am I going to do if he's happier with her now?"

Jess wanted to hug her friend through the phone. "Cece, I don't know. I don't think he's the same person he used to be when he was with her. But if that's what he chooses, Cece...you'll be fine. You're an amazing person. It would be Schmidt's loss. Do you want me to come home? I'll go find Nick right now and I'll get ice cream and we'll come..."

Cece wiped her eyes and sniffed, tossing a tissue in the wastebasket of her hotel room. "No, Jess! No way. I'll be fine. So...tell me more about this vacation you and Nick are on. When did this happen?"

Jess blushed. "Um...well, I told you about the first time, after you all left to go out to the bar."

"Right. I was distracted by the henna mishap, though."

Jess filled Cece in on what happened after everyone else left and Nick scooped her up in the elevator just before she went to meet Teddy. "It was...amazing, Cece. Out-of-body experience, fairytale amazing. But then he and my dad had to hang out alone, and things were weird - he told my dad..."

"He told your _dad_? What was he thinking?"

Jess threw a frustrated hand up and leaned backward into the pillows. "I don't know, Cece! I don't know what he's thinking, exactly. But my dad was terrible and I think it got in his head, because then at the reception, he asked me if I wanted to call it."

"Call it?" Cece sat on the edge of her bed.

"Yeah, like call it off. He made this big deal about how it was only one night, but it seemed like...like he was trying to act like it meant nothing, but it _did_. I agreed to it, because it seemed like that's what he wanted. So I left, but I waited for him outside. And he came looking for me. I told him...I told him that I didn't want to call it and I didn't want to give up figuring out what this is. Anyway, we had this moment and he kissed me again...and we just decided to get away."

"Wow, Jess."

"I know. Bold move by Jessica Day. Part of me didn't want to put myself out there because he can't tell me how he feels, but I just really didn't expect to feel so upset at the thought of ending things with him. I'm not ready to walk away from this, Cece."

Cece rolled her eyes. "You know why he can't tell you how he feels, Jess."

Jess straightened up. "What? What do you know? Have you talked to him?"

Cece sighed. "No, not recently. But it's obvious, Jess. He cares about you, alot. I think he's in love with you, if he's been able to admit it to himself."

Jess was silent, surprised by Cece's keen insight. "What? No...I've asked him a lot what he's feeling, and he has never..."

"Well, are you prepared to hear it? Do you know what you'd say to him? What would you do? If you're not sure, then you can imagine why'd he hesitate to tell you. If he feels that way about you, and he doesn't know what you're thinking, I'm sure he's scared."

Jess bit her lip. "Maybe you're right. Do you really think so?"

"I've seen the way he looks at you, Jess. He's falling for you, if he hasn't already. You've got to figure out how you feel." Cece's blunt statement was tempered with a gentle tone. "Maybe not tonight, though. Just soon. Are you having a good time?"

Jess swallowed and tried to focus. "Yeah, I am. It's been really awesome. We have a cool little motel room right on the ocean and...well, we've definitely been having a good time. It's like, exciting and new, but it also feels like it's been a million years since things changed between us. It feels...normal. " She walked over to the window and stared out at the waves. "He asked me to dinner tonight."

"That's great, Jess. I'm glad you're having fun. Just be careful with him, okay?"

Jess nodded, forgetting that Cece couldn't see her. "Let me know how it goes with Schmidt. I'll keep you posted about where we go. Call me if you need me to come home and we'll head straight back. I mean it."

"I'll be fine, Jess. I want details when you get back!"

After she hung up, Jess glanced at the time on her phone and realized she needed to get ready. She went in the bathroom to do her hair and makeup, with Cece's words echoing in her mind the whole time and her stomach twisted in nervous anticipation. _ How do I feel about Nick? What do I want? She's right. I can't hurt him. _


	7. Chapter 7

Nick realized he'd been sitting, staring at the ocean and lost in thought for so long that it was after six. He wondered if Schmidt was right. Maybe he shouldn't make any big moves and just enjoy himself. Maybe he wasn't in love with Jess - just the idea of her that he'd built up in his head. But when he remembered how he'd felt when she agreed to call it, he acknowledged that he was too invested for it to even matter. This was beyond daydreams about her baking cupcakes in nothing but an apron, licking frosting from her fingers and then offering him a taste (one of his favorites). _ It's not an idea, man - you've been with her and you crossed a line. It's past an idea. The reality of her is more amazing than you could have imagined, anyway._

Nick headed back down the bluff and made his way to their room. The desk clerk had been right; the fog was lifting and it was turning into a clear sky. Jess wasn't in the room, but it was only a quarter to seven. He put on a little cologne and examined his reflection. He decided against changing out of his dark jeans and charcoal shirt. He wanted to be the real Nick for their dinner, not dressed to-the-nines Nick. If she would ever get used to the idea of being with him, she'd have to realize he wouldn't be in a tie all the time. More often than he used to for sure, though - her reaction to them guaranteed that.

He stepped out of the room and almost ran into Jess, carrying a couple small bags over her arm. "Nick! Hey! I'm ready, I just want to put these in here and then we can go."

"Found time for some shopping after all, Jess?" He leaned against the doorjam, hands in his pockets, waiting for her.

"A little. I talked to Peg, too, and she said it was fine - the subbing was more of a trial run anyway; I'll still have to apply and interview if I want it. School's almost out, and they haven't posted the job yet."

"Well, you know you'll get it if you want it. You're amazing with kids, Jess."

"Thanks, Nick. Shall we go?" She took his hand and they walked to the restaurant.

Nick couldn't believe how well dinner was going. The food was spectacular - he ordered pepper steak and Jess had a stuffed chicken breast that she swooned over. The waiter had laughed that neither of them were interested in seafood, but it didn't even irritate Nick. He'd pulled out her chair and it definitely had a date feeling, but they were laughing and talking about what had been going on at home all evening as they watched the sun dipping lower over the ocean.

"So, Winston called me this afternoon," Jess shared. "I think they have him on the same stuff I got when I bruised my chin."

Nick chuckled. "At least he called you. I got his voice mail. How's he doing?"

"It's hard to tell. He sounded happy, though. He hung up when he heard Schmidt coming because he told me he wasn't supposed to be talking."

Nick winced and lowered his fork, doubting he could eat another bite. "I feel bad that he's alone. Schmidt's not the most nurturing caregiver."

Jess gave a half-hearted laugh, distracted. She'd had a conversation with Schmidt this afternoon as well, but she didn't plan to bring it up to Nick.

*flashback to Jess perusing a touristy shop and talking on the phone*

"Jessica. What are you doing with Nick?"

"I don't know, Schmidt. It feels good, though." She examined a small glass float. "What's it matter to you, anyway? Don't you have your own business to attend to? I talked to Cece, and..."

Schmidt interrupted quickly. "Don't change the subject. This is not about me. We're talking about Nick Miller, here, Jess. I sat in a parking space with you and watched him lick chocolate off a piece of garbage he picked up off the ground. Off of the _ground_. How can you possibly be attracted to that?"

Jess shuddered at the memory. "So what, Schmidt? People do crazy things sometimes. If I may remind you, you _urinated_ on yourself in that same parking spot. What do you have to say about that?"

Schmidt hesitated and decided to deflect. "Well. You hit my car."

"Yeah, I know! So we all got a little crazy over it. What's your point, Schmidt? Why are we talking about this? I have better things to be doing than arguing over who is the weirdest right now."

Schmidt sighed. "I have concerns."

Jess placated him in her best Everything's Fine voice. "What concerns? This is _good_, Schmidt. We're having a great time here. I know you have some relationship issues going on right now, and it must be very difficult for you to figure out which amazing woman you want to be with, but I don't understand why you can't just be happy that we're happy. Let us figure things out." Jess didn't notice how loud her voice was getting until other people started looking at her curiously.

"I don't want you to break my friend's heart." He said it in a small voice, and Jess realized this conversation had less to do with sparing her from Nick and more to do with protecting him. Her heart softened.

"I don't want that either, Schmidt. No one's breaking any hearts."

"Maybe no one's breaking your heart, but Nick falls hard, Jess. None of us want a Caroline situation again. I know there's an attraction, but he's your friend first. Don't toy with him." He decided he needed to take the direct approach. "Do you have feelings for him?"

Before she could consider the repercussions or worry that Schmidt might tell Nick before she could, she heard herself answer, simply and calmly. "Yes."

*end flashback*

"Jess? Hey, Jess, did you hear me?" Nick reached across the table for her hand and squeezed it. "Do you want to go in the bar? Music's starting."

She nodded. "Sorry. Yes, let's. Let me just take care of this..." As she reached for the check, Nick slid it across the table toward himself.

"I got this, Jess." He silenced the protest on her lips. "Besides, you got the room. Let me take care of it."

The jazz band was excellent and they sat at the bar for longer than they realized, laughing and playing a game Jess made up that she called Guess My Favorite. She encouraged Nick to name her favorite movie, dessert, and flower, and then she tried to guess his favorites. He nailed every favorite of hers, and when it was his turn, he laughed when she said "Turtle" before he could even get the last question out of his mouth. Their barstools were so close, their knees were touching. Nick had one beer and then switched to water.

"What's wrong with you, lightweight?" She teased him and punched him lightly in the arm. "I've seen you drink more than this before breakfast." She was on her second glass of wine.

Nick just shook his head and smiled. "Just don't feel like drinking a lot tonight."

"You just want to win Guess My Favorite." She nudged his knee with hers. Nick just propped his elbow on the bar, leaning his temple into his fist and giving her a tired smile.

"I'm having fun, Jess. It's a nice night. Besides, I've gotten everything right so far. You're not going to beat me."

Jess gave him a thoughtful look, and the next time the bartender came by, she shook her head and declined another glass of wine. "Water, please." She hopped off her barstool, pressing herself close to Nick in the process, and kissed him softly on the cheek. "Be right back," she whispered in his ear.

Nick closed his eyes and put his head in his hands. He was having such an amazing time, but he kept hearing Schmidt intermittently in his head. He wiped his palm down his face, as if doing so would erase the voice. He caught a flash of blue from across the room and spotted her talking to a band member. He felt like Jess was sending him definite signals, but he couldn't tell if she was just being playful and flirtatious. Like now...he had no idea what she was doing, excusing herself and then talking to another guy. He rested his head in his hands again and took some deep breaths to keep himself calm.

A tickle of fingers trailed down his spine and he looked up to see her face inches from his. The band had started playing a slower song and she reached for his hand. "Dance with me, Nick."

It crossed his mind that old Nick Miller might have protested, but he slid off his barstool and let her lead him to the floor. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pressing a hand to the small of her back and holding her other hand close to his chest. They danced slowly, and Jess looked up into his face through her lashes. "This is really amazing."

He tightened his grip. "It is, Jess. I like the song."

"It's A Kiss to Build a Dream On. One of my favorites." She tucked her face against his neck, enjoying the feeling of his arms around her. It felt effortless and secure.

He was quiet for a few beats, but he had a hunch and couldn't resist. "Is it...your favorite song to request from the band?" She could feel his gentle laughter, and she indignantly pushed away a bit, placing a palm on his chest accusingly.

"You saw me! I didn't think you were paying attention!" She blushed, feeling a little brazen now that he knew she chose this song for them to dance to, but she closed the distance between them again and met his gaze. "Can't keep your eyes off me tonight, huh?"

"No, I can't," he said softly. _She picked that song for me. Unbelievable._

She felt a little thrill that he didn't deny it, and realized that every time she got a simple and honest answer about feelings from him, it endeared him to her even more. Her heart was thudding in her chest, and when her gaze dropped to Nick's lips, it was all the encouragement he needed. He bent his head and pulled her even closer, kissing her tenderly and sweetly. Her lips parted and she deepened the kiss, making a soft sound and curling her fingers into his shirt. When he finally broke away, she was as breathless as she'd been after the first kiss in the hallway.

"This has been the best date, Nick." Her fingers were still clutching his shirt.

He smiled at her and kissed her again, because he couldn't help himself, despite eyes on them from other people in the room. "It's not over yet, Jess."


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry for the delay, friends! Work's been crazy busy and I've had some writer's block at night, but I feel like I'm getting back on track. :)**

They left the restaurant just as the sun was dropping into the water, and Jess had butterflies in her stomach, wondering what they'd be doing next. Nick wouldn't tell her, but he led them to the motel room first and asked her to change into warmer clothes and better shoes. Jess was dying of curiosity, but she loved the look on Nick's face when he had a surprise planned and didn't want to badger it out of him.

When she stepped out of the bathroom in jeans, a hoodie and her tennis shoes, Nick stared at her in a little disbelief. "How do you look so good in everything?" He placed firm hands on her hips and pulled her snug against him, dropping kisses along her neck. Despite the familiar desire he stirred in her, she gently backed him away.

"Our date's not over, right?" She took him by the hand and led him to the door. "Surprise me, Miller."

Nick walked Jess along the path down the shoreline and up the zigzagged path to the top of the bluff. It was dim, and there were a few people down on the beach, but no one else out for a hike. They held hands and stole glances at each other, enjoying the comfortable silence that two people who know each other well can share without awkwardness.

When they neared the top of the path, Nick veered off toward the edge of the bluff, overlooking the ocean and the beach below. He patted a large, flat boulder and climbed atop it, holding out a hand to assist her. "Come here."

Tucked next to Nick, feeling his arm curve around her back, Jess felt safe and content. She gazed out at the sun disappearing into the ocean, hearing the waves below and taking in the setting - the salty air and smell of wildflowers, the warmth of Nick against her. She leaned into him, her head on his shoulder. "I want to remember this always. I can't remember the last time I felt so good."

Nick's hand squeezed her hip and he pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Here...for posterity." He snapped a picture of the two of them together, staring at it for a second, and then tucked his phone away.

"I don't need a picture to remember it. I'm just...soaking it in." The couple of drinks, plus the romantic setting and surreal experience of being alone with Nick on an adventure was spurring her confidence. _ I want something from this_, she acknowledged. _I can't go back to the way things were before. I don't want to. _She thought back to Nick's words the last time they were on a beach together.

_**"I'm the guy who just can't jump into something if I don't know what's gonna happen. I've just never been that guy. I'm the guy that if I don't know what's gonna happen, I don't do something. Ever. I don't care how badly I want to do it. Like, if everyone went down to the beach and jumped into the water, I'm the guy guarding the wallets." **_

Jess swallowed hard and could feel her pulse racing. _Schmidt and Cece are right. There's something here and if you want to explore it, take a leap. Let him know how you feel. He's not going to put himself out there to get hurt if you don't. The way he makes you feel...he's worth the risk._

"I feel like this trip is...the start of something." She lifted her head and looked him in the eyes. "Something amazing."

Nick could hear the waves crashing and could feel his blood pounding in his veins. When he spoke, his voice was low and cracking, and he had to clear it to continue. "Yeah. I think so too, Jess." He turned her toward him, and tilted her chin up, his eyes searching her face in the dusky twilight. The vulnerability and hope he saw in her eyes gave him confidence that she was feeling more than just intense attraction toward him, and he leaned into her, kissing her slowly and gently.

Jess clung to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing herself against him. There was passion in the kiss, yes, but it gave her more of a fluttery feeling in her chest than before. The promise of something real, the possibility of a real relationship with someone she shared so much passion and such a deep friendship with - it was scary and exciting and intense. Jess broke their kiss suddenly, choking back laughter that was thick with emotion.

Nick gave her a puzzled smile. She was still clinging to him, so he wasn't too worried. "What's so funny?" He pulled her easily onto his lap.

"I'm just...overwhelmed. In a good way." She leaned to whisper in his ear. "It's not every day that my roomfriend takes me on the best date I've ever had."

Nick chuckled. "Roomfriend That...I'm still sorry about that. I was caught off guard. I could have handled that better."

"I like it," she said softly. "More than roommates. More than friends. Something more." Their eyes held, and the electricity between them was back, instantly. She kissed him this time, shifting from sitting across his lap to straddling him, clutching his shirt and making breathy sounds that Nick thought he could happily listen to forever.

His hands held her waist, and visions of their shower from earlier in the day flashed through his mind. He imagined himself leaning her back, unzipping her jeans, sliding them slowly down her smooth hips. Touching her, everywhere. Spreading her legs so he could taste her, something he'd been thinking about all evening. The thought of the sounds she would make made him dizzy. He itched to take her here on the boulder, but the thought of people down on the beach and little cover around them pulled him back to reality.

Reluctantly, he broke away from her. "Jess...should we...?" He gestured down the bluff in the direction of the motel.

"Um, yes." She slid off of him and watched him run his hand through his hair. _ He is so hot right now. How did I keep my hands off of him before...all this? _She suddenly remembered her shopping from earlier in the afternoon, and reached for his hand, anxious to get back to the room.

"Let's go. I got you a present."


End file.
